1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to housings for sirens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sirens for alarm systems typically are enclosed in housings to protect the siren components and to simplify mounting of a siren to a support structure. Siren housings usually have a base with features for holding the siren components and a cover to conceal the siren components. Installation of a housed siren usually involves mounting the siren housing base to a wall, connecting the siren components to an alarm system, and then attaching the siren housing cover to the base. Sirens are often installed high above the floor of a room to make them less noticeable when not sounding an alarm.
One problem with such siren housings is that an installer is not able to access the siren components or mount the siren housing to a wall or other support structure while the siren housing cover is attached to the siren housing base. Further, an installer usually is not able to hold the siren housing base, tools for mounting the siren housing base, and the siren cover at the same time. Compounding this problem, installation is often performed at the top of a ladder where there is no place within reach to put the siren housing cover. An installer must make a first trip up the ladder to mount the siren housing base to the support structure and a second trip to attach the siren housing cover to the base.